Manos frías, corazón cálido
by Ivorosy
Summary: Había un dicho que decía: "Manos frías, corazón cálido". Quizá tal dicho no era del todo falso. Porque sus manos eran heladas, y pese a eso, Nicolas era alguien gentil. A su extraña manera. / Nicolas & Alex/.


**_Aclaraciones & Advertencias:_** _Ni los personajes ni mundo de Gangsta me pertenecen, todo a la gran mangaka Kohske (que recién me enteré es mujer :,D). Posible OoC. Obviamente, este es un fic pro Alex &Nico (NicAlex). __Spoilers_ _del manga; confieso tomé momentos del mismo y les di punto de vista narrativo;_ _varios momentos, muchos; el 90 por ciento son cosas tomadas de allí, el otro diez son invenciones guajiras mías. Por eso, si no lo has leído, ya sabrás si te arriesgas con esto, o no :p. No hay un orden cronológico, pardon por eso, soy un desastre. Cursi (Así es, porque soy de esas viejas ridículas xD)._

 ** _Palabras:_** _2,268._

* * *

.

 **M** A **N** O **S F** R **ÍAS, C** O **RA** Z **ÓN** C **ÁLI** D **O.**

.

* * *

-O-

—Entonces, apresúrense y lleven a esta mujerzuela con ellos, ella no es más que una carga.

Cuando la abuela Joel soltó tal comentario, no muy lejos, Nicolas estaba observando. No precisamente la conversación de la anciana y Worick, no precisamente reparando en aquél dictamen; tomando seriedad porque hablaran mal de _ella_ , no era _exactamente_ eso la causa por la cual colocó cara tan adusta. Porque él quiso saber la reacción de Alex, porque _presentía_ que probablemente no sería buena. Así que había mirado de reojo; y allí estaba, encogida, iniciando a oscilar. Justo lo que previó, algo que Worick había comentado con anterioridad. Bajó de la escalinata, aprovechó la salida de Connie, aprovechó esa efímera soledad. Un momento de socorro. Solía hacerlo, así era él. Y desde hace tiempo, y ahora, igualmente veía por Alex. Sí, _hace tiempo_ que lo hacía.

 **{** ••• **}**

El efecto estaba pasando. Los temblores volvían. El sudor emanaba frío de sus poros, le humedecían la frente y los cabellos; la fuerza abandonaba su cuerpo, e imágenes malas (Barry sonriendo, Barry ensangrentado) y memorias (Ella, su hermano), borrosas y abstractas, ocupaban su mente. Estaba en el límite, temía lo peor. Estaba aterrada. No podía abrir aquél frasco. Apretujaba la mandíbula, cerraba con fuerza los ojos, el ceño profundamente fruncido. Tan desesperada, porque no podía abrir aquél maldito frasco con la medicina. Y, entonces, sólo lo sintió detrás suyo; desprevenida, confundida y sorprendida, se delimitó a sentir sus grandes manos posándose sobre las suyas; su hombro y parte del pecho pegar contra su cabeza, su varonil mandíbula apenas rozando sus cabellos; aspirando y reconociendo su olor tan peculiar.

Pero su visión solamente se enfocó en sus manos. En esas cuatro manos, las suyas y las de él. Apoyando las delgadas de ella, brindando tal soporte; deteniendo la paranoia, haciendo desaparecer casi de inmediato aquellos insoportables y terribles temblores. Ya sólo quedaba meramente pura estupefacción. Porque la ayuda vino, de donde menos creyó que viniera. No en tal momento, no de _esa_ persona. El frasco se abrió, pero ella sólo pensó en él.

 _« Nico…las…»_

 **{** ••• **}**

Cuando se levantó, envuelta en aquella sábana, y lo primero en toparse fuesen _aquellos_ guantes de trabajo de Nicolas; no supo exactamente por qué, pero con movimientos casi mecánicos y un deje de curiosidad, cogió uno y se lo colocó.

 _«Está frío.»_

Estaba, a lo mejor, un poco decepcionada que el interior fuese sin calor alguno. Porque, fue otra cosa lo que esos guantes, _esas_ _manos_ le _transmitieron_. Miró taciturna.

 _«Tenía el presentimiento, de que sería tibio.»_

 **{** ••• **}**

Por mucho tiempo (no recordaba que tanto) vivió en una burbuja; en una vacía, triste, tortuosa burbuja. Porque se había transformado en meramente un pedazo de carne, cuya única función era dar placer; una máquina de dinero a base del deleite carnal. Y no era una persona, no era una mujer, sólo era una _cosa_. Ni muestra de amabilidad, de empatía, nada cálido le era mostrado o profesado. Incluso (y gracias igualmente a aquella droga), había olvidado, lo olvidó. Y lo recordó, el día que un pañuelo aterrizó en su cabeza. Y se sintió, sólo entonces, como una _persona_ y no un burdo objeto.

Mirando esa prenda, sosteniéndola con esas oscuras manos, suave al tacto, recordaba lo que era la gentileza. Era realmente algo bueno, hacía sentir bien. Saber que ese hombre, ése que no hablaba, ése que siempre miraba de reojo por la ventana, justo aquél; al que ahora le daba unas lejanas gracias por medio de una sencilla señal de manos y una pequeña sonrisa (una que desde hace mucho no esbozaba, y le era agradable a su rostro volver a hacerlo).

 **{** ••• **}**

Alguna vez escuchó (aunque no lograba rememorar en dónde fue, o de quién; a lo mejor en una trivial conversación de calle) que los asiáticos tenían una superstición. La primera vez que lo oyó, creyó que eran meras habladurías; pero quizá ahora, luego de conocerle, podría ser, que aquello fuera cierto. Y lo recordaba en tal momento, porque todo parecía encajar de buena forma. _¿Cuál era el dicho?_ Era...

 **{** ••• **}**

Alex acompañaba a Nicolas a entregar los pedidos del Dr. Theo. Por suerte, las entregas terminaron rápido. Y ya solamente quedaba hacer un par de compras para la comida y de uso doméstico en general. Se estaba _acostumbrando_ a esa pequeña rutina, de acompañar a Nicolas o Worick a sus trabajos y mandados. Aunque hacía más caminatas junto al primero, cosa que al inicio le llegaba a incomodar dado a que su relación con él no era tan cercana como con Worick, quien era más fácil de tratar y _hablar_. En cambio, con Nicolas era otro cuento; puesto que al principio, luego de apenas tratarlo, le inculcó cierto _temor_. Sí, le temía, ya que no lo _entendía_ , ya que todavía _no lo conocía del todo_. Tampoco conocía bien a Worick, pero esos dos hombres eran tan distintos en tantos aspectos, que inclusive aunque buscaba consciente o inconsciente tener la misma buena relación con ambos, las cosas eran simplemente _diferentes_.

Era raro. Nicolas era alguien bastante raro, y lo era porque era alguien impredecible. Porque en un momento parecía ignorarla y al siguiente sus ojos estaban posados sobre ella; ya que en un instante podría parecer alguien amable y solidario, y al siguiente desenvainar una katana y mutilar sin piedad, mostrando de vez en vez aquella torcida sonrisa. Al principio quizá fue miedo, más tarde fue curiosidad lo que sentía. Y de una u otra forma, buscaba poder _acercársele_. No sabía precisamente del por qué tal deseo, del por qué querer, de alguna manera, tener alguna cercanía, alguna comunicación. La situación era un tanto compleja para ella. A lo mejor y sin querer le estaba cogiendo cierto _cariño_ , algún _tipo_ de _apego_. Después de todo, él la había salvado tantas veces, de muchas formas.

Y por ello estudiaba ese libro de lenguaje con señas. Por ello, a veces, le miraba a escondidas; también, aunque insegura y nerviosa (porque con Nicolas, sentía aquellos _extraños_ nervios), jalaba de sus mangas para atraer su atención y tener aquella comunicación que anhelaba.

 **{** ••• **}**

Y quería ser de utilidad, siempre queriendo ser de ayuda y poder así pagar las deudas tan grandes que se había estado adjudicando de poco a poco.

Por eso, ahora, estaba buscando la panadería y comprar algún baguette para la comida y a lo mejor algunas galletas para igualmente acompañarlas, más tarde, con algún café o té; también algo de fruta, entre otras cosas. Se hallaba con Nicolas; éste indicó (usando su extraña y grave voz, que a Alex sorprendía, pero _nunca_ desagradaba) que iría a algún lugar por otros asuntos, y que la vería más tarde en la siguiente callejuela (una de las tantas que solían ser los frecuentes caminos alternos de Benriya). Alex acató, asintiendo con la cabeza.

La mujer sacó el dinero y lo empezó a contar distraída antes de que el hombre partiera. No se percató de que estaba bajo la acera y un auto que venía a considerable velocidad, intentando sobrepasar a otro conductor, estaba a punto de pesarla a traer. Y así, evitando algún futuro brusco roce, Nicolas la jaló así sí, subiéndola rápido y ágil a salvo junto con él. Alex solamente fue capaz de sentir aquella gran y fría mano cogiéndola firme por el brazo y poniéndola fuera de peligro. El contacto fue rápido, pero suficiente para que Alex reconociera tal tacto. Fue un suceso que apenas duró unos segundos, y luego de que el automóvil prosiguiera con su descuidado trayecto, Nicolas soltó su agarre, continuando con su propio camino, sin darle el tiempo a la mujer de darle las gracias. Y ésta, sólo observó entre apesadumbrada y anhelante su espalda ir lejos, muy lejos.

Mientras escogía un par de mandarinas, siendo cuidadosa de elegir fresca y madura, la escena de momentos atrás se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. La mano de él, fría y áspera contra la tibia piel de ella. Un cosquilleo en el vientre, la respiración un poco agitada, estando por algunos breves segundos tan cerca de Nicolas. No sabía a ciencia cierta si el gélido tacto se debía a que ella había tenido la piel templada, o por el contrario, Nicolas era de las personas que con facilidad sus extremidades se ponían frías. O quizá, sólo por esa vez, dio tal casualidad que las cosas fuesen de ese modo. Pero, hubiese sido como hubiese sido, Alex evocó aquél viejo dicho que hace tiempo oyó. ¿Cuál era el dicho? Era: _« Manos frías, corazón cálido.»_ —Sí, a lo mejor, pudiera ser—pensaba Alex, tomando la última mandarina para que el vendedor la pesara con el resto.

 **{** ••• **}**

El panadero le atendió de maravilla, fue bastante afable. Recogió su bolsa de mandando de la estantería, saliendo de la panadería; y tal como había indicado Nicolas, se dirigió a la callejuela. En cuanto asomó nariz, se percató que él ya se encontraba allí, esperando. Ciertamente, seguía un poco preocupada por lo sucedido hace momentos atrás; pero intentó remediarlo, procurando seguir siendo provechosa. Nicolas por su parte, se encaminó hacia ella.

—Emh, ¿hay algo más en lo que pueda…—Se sorprendió cuando sin aviso alguno, el hombre le quitó la bolsa con el mandado de las manos para cargarla él; pero, todavía fue más su estupefacción cuando a cambio del paquete, Nicolas le arrojó una bebida embotellada—…Ayudar?

Alex apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilar lo ocurrido, y cuando lo hizo, ya tenía la botella en las manos y Nicolas ya le había dado la espalda (otra vez) y comenzaba a avanzar con las cosas en su posesión. La mujer observó de nueva cuenta la bebida, y a través del transparente cristal, distinguió la figura de Nicolas alejarse. Sonrió. Una pequeña sonrisita. Conmovida. Feliz. Y entonces supo que a lo mejor, ese dicho no fuera del todo falso. «Cálido corazón.» Nicolas, pese a todo (pudo concluir) era alguien _gentil_. Muy a su extraña manera, eso sí. Pero lo era, y mucho. Le agradó ir tras sus pasos, y estar de algún u otro modo, más cerca de él; porque poco a poco, sentía que era así; caviló, sujetando muy bien la bebida recientemente obsequiada.

 **{** ••• **}**

Desde la ventana solía observar. A veces miraba, a veces sólo veía; pero cuando de ella se trataba, él _observaba_.

Siempre triste, siempre miserable; aquella mujer parecía estar muerta en vida. Un sentimiento que le resultaba vagamente familiar. Y no podía evitarlo, observarla. No era que sintiera particularmente algo. O tal vez sí. Fuese como fuese, aquél día inoportuno, uno inesperado, y pese que al inicio se resistiera, arrojó aquel pañuelo. Lástima. Compasión. Amabilidad. Empatía. Quién sabe qué _extraño_ sentimiento movió en ese momento a Nicolas Brown. Pero lo hizo, lo movió.

Tampoco se supo del por qué aceptó que se quedara con ellos. Puede que Worick tuviera gran influencia en ello. O cabía la remota posibilidad, que fuese igualmente _otra_ cosa.

Y allí estaba, observándola nuevamente. Notando como ésta sujetaba el pañuelo, ligeramente _sonriendo_. Apreció a detalle aquello, porque era la primera vez que la veía hacer eso. Y era algo raro, porque sabía que su rostro jamás había esbozado una en todo el tiempo que la estuvo vigilando de cuando en cuando. Fue ameno, porque era una sonrisa grata; y lo era porque era sincera, y era primeriza. Su corazón dio un pinchazo de sorpresa cuando ésta levantó la mirada y se cruzó con la suya. Ella siguió con aquél agradable gesto y dio con las manos un lozano _gracias_. No supo qué hacer. No era la clase de sujeto que regresa un "de nada". Él no era Worick, quién seguramente regresaría tal seña con otra seña y seguramente, también, con otra sonrisa. No. Nicolas era del tipo que no _dice nada_ ; que giraba la cabeza, como ignorando el asunto y que, justo cuando nadie observaba, continuaba leyendo mientras esbozaba apenas, casi invisible, _esa pequeña sonrisa_.

 **{** ••• **}**

El aire olía a humo de cigarrillo y alcohol. Era molesto en cierto modo, por suerte, en un grado tolerable. Parecía que casualmente se colocó justamente a lado de aquellas enormes bocinas, meramente pura y absoluta casualidad. Pero no. Nicolas la observaba sobre el escenario, con un vestido negro ceñido, el cual le ornaba bien; pero era lo de menos, porque Nicolas apenas reparaba en su figura; y si lo hacía, nunca era con _esa_ intención. Porque más allá de aquel ostentoso cuerpo, estaba aquel rostro. Un buen rostro. Sí, que ella cantaba muy bien. Ya lo había leído más de una vez en los labios de su amigo; en los labios de otros. Y por ello, se situó en las bocinas; la observó con cuidado, ignoró lo que sus labios decían y tan sólo se dedicó a _sentir_ las vibraciones. Sordo. En aquél instante, fuesen solamente unos pocos segundos, deseó no serlo. Aunque, sentir la voz de ella, tampoco era tan malo. No estaba mal...Nada mal.

 **{** ••• **}**

El cielo nocturno, titilantes estrellas de fría luz blanquecina, un viento fresco que pegaba contra su piel, una "misión". Una curva se dibujó en sus labios; mientras se dejaba caer en picada de aquél tejado, intentó, lo mejor que pudo, recrear la melodía en su cabeza. Recrear la voz de _ella_. Y aunque era tan sólo una rara y ambigua imitación, era agradable. Caía desde tantos metros, tan alto, a tanta velocidad, a una pelea incierta con aquella nueva droga y lo único que podía pensar era en tal voz; que, además, le hacía sentir _bien_ , le hacía sentir _tranquilo_. Pero, sobre todo, le hacía sentir esa _interesante_ calidez en su pecho, en el corazón. Un cálido corazón.

* * *

-O-

 **N/A:**

 _Por cada favorito sin dejar comentario..Es como darme un helado y luego quitármelo sin haberlo probado, lo cual es cruel :( Muy cruel. O como leí a otra autora, también, es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo._

Y ajá, viva el NicAlex. Ojalá Kohske los haga oficiales algún día :,D. Mientras, a conformarse con los fic xD. ¡Besos & Saludos! Ivorosy ;)


End file.
